Knocking on Heaven s Door
by Cuits
Summary: La noche en la que James y Lily mueren desde el punto de vista de Sirius


Disclaimer: no se pretende infringir ingún derecho de autor. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin y no me beneficio económicamente de ellos

Nota: no es mucho, pero se lo dedico a Irati por los buenos ratos pasados con el M!C (((irati)))

* * *

**Knoking on Heaven´s Door**

Llovía.

Llovía a cántaros aunque nadie fuese capaz de percibirlo mirando desde el otro lado de una ventada, la noche más oscura desde que se habían inventado las estrellas no dejaba ver nada que no fuese tiniebla, ni siquiera la lluvia, ni las nubes, ni las sombras que se escurrían maliciosas por cada rincón.

El viento golpeaba la cara del Joven Sirius Black mientras sobrevolaba Londres tan rápido que no parecía ser capaz de parar nunca, esquivando farolas y postes y cables de teléfono con el mismo instinto con el que había esquivado las quaffles en los partidos de Quidich en Howards.

_Más rápido_

Las gotas negras de lluvia invisible rastreaba imparables cada poro de la piel descubierta y más allá de la ropa calada, el viento las seguía empujando, como si ellas también quisiesen frenarle.

_Más rápido_

Habían sido años de escalada en las sombras seguida de una terrorífica época bajo el dominio de Voldemort y sin embargo todo se precipitaba y caía aquella noche, en aquellos minutos como un jarrón deslizándose por una mesa que sin previo aviso llega hasta el fin y se hacía añicos.

Sirius se estaba en aquel filo y sabía que estaba apunto de hacerse añicos pero todo lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía sentir eran tres palabras.

_¡Más rápido, joder!_

Podía intuir más que ver, las pequeñas casitas del barrio de James. Estaba cerca pero seguía demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo, demasiado lejos para echarse encima de James y apartar a Lily, demasiado lejos para cubrir a su ahijado con su propio cuerpo y demasiado lejos para luchar.

No estaba demasiado lejos para ver el rayo de color verde intenso desprendiéndose por las ventanas de la acogedora casita, ni demasiado lejos para oír el grito de James y la desesperación de Lily. Tampoco estaba demasiado lejos para oír al pequeño Harry llorar.

Desde aquel instante todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Aterrizó en el jardín de los Potters, chillando, gritando con una desesperación que parecía inhumana. Atravesó la puerta abierta y vio el cuerpo de James tendido en el suelo a pesar de la oscuridad, sus gafas apartadas en el suelo y la varita todavía humeante entre los dedos. Callado. James nunca callaba ni cuando estaba dormido callaba, ni debajo del agua, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando en cuarto curso se colaron en la sala de profesores para encantar los muebles y hacer que soltasen pedorretas y casi les pillan.

A apenas un par de metros, la melena pelirroja y ondulada de Lily se desparramaba por el suelo como una rosa frágil que se va deshaciendo de sus pétalos. Lily nunca había sido frágil. Dulce y femenina pero nunca había sido frágil, aún le dolía el puñetazo que le dio en el baile de tercero cuando intentó besarla porque, francamente, era la única chica de su curso que aún no había besado.

El corazón de Sirius simplemente dejó de latir porque no podía seguir haciéndolo, no si no lo hacía la nobleza gamberra de James ni la justicia orgullosa de Lily.

Algo se había roto aquella noche, algo fundamental y bueno, algo así como la inocencia, algo así como la órbita en la que giraba la tierra, algo así como el alma de Sirius que caía desde el filo de la mesa y se hacía añicos irreconocibles.

Salió de la casa sin pensar, sin caer en la cuenta siquiera de que no había visto a Harry ni a Voldemort. Salió a la caza como los perros asesinos en busca de una presa, la mirada profunda e irreconocible y el puño apretando la varita tan fuerte que parecía dispuesta a hacerse astillas.

Caminaba con pasos que dolían hasta al asfalto y ni siquiera el agua de las ropas caladas le pesaba. Por su sangre corría sangre de los Black, si era el corazón de Sirius el que se había parado era el de su estirpe el que ahora bombeaba venganza a todo el cuerpo. La calle estaba desierta y la cara cubierta de gotas de las cuales ninguna de ellas procedía de su lagrimal.

Los Black no lloran y todo Londres lloraba en su lugar. Toda la ciudad se vestía de luto cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

Sin ver, sin oír. Sin sentir porque si sentía moriría de dolor levantaba con sus botas el agua de la calzada desierta a su paso, siguiendo el rastro de la traición de Colagusano que apestaba todas las esquinas de la ciudad.

Huidizo como las ratas de cloaca el joven Black que aquella noche se hizo viejo deambuló por las calles aguadas durante el tiempo suficiente para que sus pies se acostumbrasen a la temperatura del agua fría debajo de sus botas caladas pero nada importaba, mucho menos que nada importó cuando giró un último recodo y ahí estaba.

_SucioDesechoDdespreciableTraidorAsquerosaRataDeAlcantarilla _

Podría haberlo matado en aquel momento, justo en el preciso instante en el que Peter Pettygrew se dio la vuelta y le vio. Hubiese podido hacerlo pero no lo hizo

-Si… Si… Sirius ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Corrompido por el miedo su hedor inundaba su olfato perruno

-Cómo has podido – apenas si un leve susurro por encima de la lluvia

Colagusano miraba nervioso, se meneaba con sus espasmódicos movimientos de roedor intentando ganar algo de tiempo o de espacio mientras él avanzaba a pasos gigantescos hasta cogerle de la pechera y levantarle unos centímetros en el aire

-¡Cómo has podido!

-Tú… tú no lo entiendes ¡dijo que me mataría!

Le acercó un poco más a su cara y transformó toda su rabia en tres palabras dichas muy muy despacio

-Yo te mataré

Le lanzó al suelo y empuñó su varita apuntando sin siquiera un ligero temblor

-¡Eran ellos o yo!

Desvió ligeramente la varita de la que salió un rayo azul que pasó a centímetros de la oreja de Peter y destrozó un coche en par de metros más allá

-¡De todos modos los hubiese encontrado tarde o temprano y a mi me habría matado!

De la punta de su varita volvió a salir aquel rayo azul ligeramente desviado que esta vez paso rozando una mano y acabo con un par de farolas.

-¡No¡Tú no puedes entenderlo!

Claro que no podía. No entendía como el tiempo no se había detenido, cómo la Tierra no había dejado de girar y la magia dejado de existir en el mismo instante en el que James y Lily habían dejado de respirar. No entendía como aquella rata seguía viva si no valía ni la mitad que el peor par de botas de James. No entendía por qué James siempre le había defendido ni por qué Lily siempre se había apiadado de él y le había guardado los mejores trozos de tarta de calabazas y cacahuetes. No podía entender que Meter les hubiese traicionado para no morir cuando él hubiese muerto por ellos.

Habría matado por ellos

_Pero no así_

-Tú no lo entiendes, has matado a las dos únicas personas que hubiesen dado la vida por ti

La cara de Colagusano se contrajo en una mueca grotesca como si comprendiese por primera vez que si antes su vida tenía algún valor después de aquella noche no sería más que un despojo y Sirius elevó la varita apuntando por última vez. Esa vez no iba a fallar.

_No así_

Le pareció que veía a James y a Lily la primera vez que salieron juntos y volvieron llenos de arañazos porque a James la había parecido muy romántica la idea de llevar a Lily a comer moras del Bosque Prohibido

Sabía como las galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete de que hacía Lily y él se las comía antes de dejarlas enfriar

"¿Es que no sabes que los perros se quedan ciegos con el dulce, Black?"

"Correré el riesgo"

Olía como el cuarto de Lily aquella mañana que se coló para decirle que tenía que dejar de rechazar a Potter porque si no le iba a volver loco y salió sin ganas de volver a entrar sin permiso.

"Sal. De. Mi. Cuarto. Black"

"De verdad que te entiendo, Pelirroja, porque no sé por qué alguien querría salir con Potter estando yo, pero es que está muy muy plasta con el tema."

"Si no sales de mi cuarto AHORA haré que huelas a pachuli durante un mes"

Tenía el mismo tacto que la primera vez que James le puso a Harry en los brazos y le preguntó si quería ser su padrino

"Alguien tendrá que enseñarle cómo hacer buenas travesuras y debería aprender del mejor, pero como yo soy su padre y no estaría bien, hemos pensado en ti"

"Eres un capullo Potter"

Y al fondo de su cabeza, podía oír a James desafinando "Knoking on Heaven´s Door"

"Al menos canto mejor que tú, Sirius"

_No así, Sirius_

Su mano tembló un segundo más de lo necesario y calló al suelo de rodillas sin poder lanzar el encantamiento. James no lo hubiese querido así, Lily no lo hubiese querido así, con sus manos manchadas de sangre haciendo finalmente "honor" a su apellido.

No prestó atención a Colagusano transformándose en rata y huyendo como lo que era dejando un dedo atrás, ni a la calle destrozada que comenzaba a llenarse de curiosos preguntándose qué había sucedido, mientras, la lluvia caía sobre su espalda, gritando de dolor, llorando con la ciudad.

El corazón de Sirius volvía a latir y el dolor era insoportable.

Tocando a las puertas del cielo.


End file.
